paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Looking For Chase (Part 2)
it's the second part of Looking for Chase, create by 0280Gardenimia67 and this is my second story that I do ← : Looking for Chase (part 1) Chapter 3 in the Lookout, Ryder continue to listen to Chase, who is at the end of his explanation about the cause of his fight with Marshall: Chase: "and he called me a big jar of glue, then a big shy one, all because I can not tell Skye my crush on her." Ryder: "I see, but it's not at all a reason for you to start attacking him, you could have killed him, and you too. "But he's the one who pushed me, he provoked me." "Chase, I remind you that you attacked him, even though Marshall told you to stop, you kept biting him." "I ... I wanted ..." "I can not believe you Chase, you've really disappointed me, because you did not want to talk to him calmly as I asked you, I'll have to punish you" "Wh ... what? But... I..." Chase is very surprised at what Ryder said, that he wonders if he heard it right. Ryder: "Yes, you've been looking for it, you'll go to your PupHouse and you will not come out when I tell you you can." Chase: "But ... Ryder, sir, I can not .." "Do not argue, I'll put you at the expense of others to keep the lesson." Chase is devastated by what Ryder says to him, he has ears that fall from spite, but Ryder remains impassive "Come on, come on now, otherwise we'll never finish." Chase followed him to the elevator and walked out of the Lookout, where all the puppies were waiting for them with concern, Ryder did not tell them anything, but he said to Rubble: Ryder: "Rubble, could you move Chase's PupHouse to the trees with your backhoe?" Rubble is surprised is he said with astonishment: Rubble: "Huh ... Okay. Rubble on ... the double" Ryder: "Thank you, come on, come on Chase." Chase: "Y..Yes, Ryder." he continues to soften a little forward, but Petalia stops him: Petalia: "Wait Chase, you're full of scars and scratches." Chase: (grunt) "yes, so what?" Petalia: "Let yourself be healed before going to your Puphouse, you will see, with my power, you will have no more wounds." Chase: "Thank you Petalia." Petalia approaches him and puts his paw on his wounds, which heal immediately Petalia: "Here, no more scratches or bites." Chase: Thank you very much, Petalia. " Petalia: "Oh, nothing, it was a pleasure." Ryder: "Well, Chase, you're done, you're coming now." Chase: "O ... okay Ryder, I'm coming." and he's mumbling against Marshall, who's still locked in his Fireman's Puphouse: "I'm cursing Marshall, all that's happening to me is because of him." Ryder: "Um, um ... Chase, do not blame Marshall please, I heard you mumble." Chase: "Sorry, Ryder." Ryder: "Stop apologizing all the time, it does not work with me anymore." Chase begins to think: "And here I am, I've made Ryder angry again." Rubble finished putting Chase's Puphouse against two trees (facing Carlita's Puphouses, Skye, Tundra, Marshall, and Dolgo), he looks sadly at Chase inside, Ryder tells him: "Do not worry, you'll be able to go out soon, okay?" Chase: "Okay, Ryder" and he turns his back on her and begins to sob, Ryder locks him up and says to the other puppies: Ryder: "Listen to me, all of you, Chase will stay here for a moment while he thinks, you can come and see him, but he will not go farther beyond the two trees." Skye: "Ryder, you can not do this to him!" Ryder: "Skye, I know you're worried about him and Marshall, but Chase fought with him and I have to punish him for him to see he was wrong." Zuma: "How are we going to do missions if he can not cross the limit?" Ryder: "Well, I think while he's here, Dolgo will replace him." Dolgo: "Me?" Ryder: "Yes, while Chase will be there, you'll take his place." Dolgo: "You can count on me Ryder, I will not disappoint you like Chase." Ryder: "Thanks, good, go play again." All: "Ok Ryder." and they went to play, meanwhile Chase said crying: "Why am I punished? Marshall should be in my place, he'll see what it's like to be locked up like this." at the same time, inside the Marshall Puphouse: Marshall: "Chase does not lose anything to wait, the others do not even come to see how I go, I'm tired of being part of this team, they will see what they will see." Chapter 4 it's been two and a half days since Chase was locked up in his Puphouse, the others come to see him sometimes to find out how he's doing: Chase: "(sigh) I wish that nightmare stops and that I can finally be with the others" when Rocky come to see him Rocky: "Hey, hi Chase." "Hmm? Oh, hi Rocky, are you ok? "Yeah, I'm fine, what about you?" "Poorly since Ryder put me here after fighting with Marshall." "Yeah, it was not too smart to do that to him." "Thank you Rocky," he said ironically "But I'm sure everything will be better soon, do not worry." "I do not know, but thanks." "You're welcome." a voice calls Rocky: Tundra:" Hey Rocky, are you playing volleyball with us? " Rocky: "I'm coming, hi Chase, see you." "More, Rocky." he sees Rocky leave, then he says sadly: "And here we are, I find myself alone while the others play." he returns to his Puphouse for the rest of the afternoon, evening falls where everyone sleeps, except Marshall who goes with his fireman truck: Marshall: "Goodbye, Paw Patrol, since no one likes my presence, I'm leaving." he leaves leaving a piece of paper where his Puphouse was, then he leaves where we do not know. The next morning, Chase is the first to wake up, he is a bit sleepy and says "Hoaaaawww. What I slept well, but ... what?" he realized that Marshall's PupHouse is no longer at its location, Chase says: "That ... Marshall is not here anymore, he had to leave ... Pfff, it's better like that, he was too clumsy. Unless... he rushes to Marshall's location despite Ryder forcing him to cross the two-tree line and sniffing, then finds a piece of paper "hold, a piece of paper with words." he reads Marshall's written words: "When the first pup reads this, I will not be there, I decided to leave the team, since a certain German shepherd no longer appreciates my presence." Chase is stuck on what he just read. Chase: "What? But if Marshall fled, it's because of me. Hoooo, but what did I do?" he runs to his Puphouse and returns, he comes out with his pup equipment and his PupPack, he barks: "* Ruff *, megaphone" his megaphone comes out, then he screams inside: "Attention everybody, it's urgent: Marshall fled the Lookout, I repeat, Marshall ran away from the Lookout." all pups wake up with a start: Skye: "What?" Smoky: "Marshall disappeared?" they run to Chase, Zuma asks him: Zuma: "Chase, dude, what's going on and what are you doing out of bounds?" Chase: "When I woke up, I saw that Marshall's Puphouse disappeared, I went to see where he left, but I found only this little paper with a Marshall's word." he shows them with his paw the paper, which Shira picks up: Shira: (rehearses) "When the first pup reads this, I will not be there, I decided to leave the team, since a certain German shepherd no longer appreciates my presence." Med: "What Marshall fled because of ..." Chase: "It's my fault, I never had to fight him, or tell him all that." Cursey: "Too late, he's gone now, Chase." Chase: "What can we do, we must find him." Skye: "Do not worry Chase, we need to warn Ryder of his disappearance." Ryder: "It's useless, Skye, I already know that." it was Ryder who came down from Lookout to see what was going on "I was woken up by Chase's megaphone about Marshall's disappearance." Chase: "It's all my fault Ryder, if Marshall fled, it's because of me, we have to find him quickly." Ryder: "Well, at least you understand the lesson, but do not worry Chase, we'll find him. he takes out his PupPad and adds: "No job is too big, no pup is too small." he slips his PupPad, presses a button, and adds to the pups: "Paw Patrol, to the Lookout" Skye, Rocky and Anna:" Ryder needs us." they go to the Lookout Elevator without a Marshall incident happening as usual, which Carlita notices: Carlita: "It's weird, but without Marshall doing his little number, it makes the elevator a bit empty." Penelope: "You're right." the elevator gets up and the Pups get dressed with their equipment, then go online to the control screen to wait for Ryder's orders. Chase: " Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir." Ryder: "There is an emergency, pups: Marshall has decided to leave the team following the incident he had with Chase." Chase: "I feel guilty about what happened, I never had to fight with him." Rocky: "do not worry, we'll find him." Ryder: "I can not find the signal for his Puptag, Marshall probably turned it off, so he can be anywhere in Adventure Bay, so for this mission, we'll need everyone's help, but first..." it slides towards the Puptags of Skye and Carlita: "Skye, I need you to follow up the sky with Carlita to spot Marshall." Skye: " *Ruff*, let's take to the sky !" Carlita: "I'm ready for a galactic rescue" Ryder then slides to the Everest Puptag Ryder: "I would also need Everest's help." Everest: (on screen) "Hi pups, what's going on?" Ryder: "You're going to find out in Jake's Mountain to see if there is Marshall with the help of Tundra on your snowmobile." Everest:" Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!" Tundra: "I'm ready to roll like a snowball !" and Ryder slides his PupPad to the Puptags of Shira, Chase and Smoky: Ryder: "And finally ... Spy Chase, with your spy drone, you can find Marshall where Skye and Carlita can not see, Shira and Smoky are with you." Chase: "Spy Chase is on the case !" Shira: " "This PI has a keen eye" Smoky: " "When there are laws to be upheld, this pup does it well!" Ryder: "As for other pups, you all go to Adventure Bay to find him. And you have to hurry up, because a big storm is coming to Adventure Bay" all the puppies shout with joy " Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! " Ryder returns to his AVT while the deployment music sounded for the mission: Music: "♪ Paw Patrol ♪, go, go, go, go,go ..." Skye goes to the slide barking, she makes a backflip and slips dedant, then it's the turn of Carlita, who trots, then jumps into the slide like a rocket, Skye arrives to his helicopter PupHouse and enters: Music: "♪ Skye ♪" her Puphouse turns entirely in Helicopter, then she takes off, then Carlita's PupHouse slides under the slide, where Carlita jumps: Music: "'' ♪ Carlita ♪ "'' Carlta: "Whooohooo." its Puphouse turns into a red and blue rocket with its mofifs of space, its reactors light up, and Carlita takes off too Music: "♪ Paw Patrol, Paw Patrol...♪" Ryder gets out of his garage with his AVT, followed by all the members of the Paw Patrol, they head to Adventure Bay, then all separate on the way to find Marshall. Chapter 5 Above Adventure Beach, a big storm and a cyclone is coming, Marshall is in his fire truck, crossing the forest, he says: Marshall: "the Paw Patrol can always try to find me, anyway, after all that Chase told me, I do not want to see him again and I'm sure he does not care about my disappearance . " But he was wrong, the scene changes with Skye's Puptag, or she looks over Farmer Yumi's farm: Skye: "Hmmm, so ... * bark * binoculars ..." she activates her binoculars, but she sees nothing Carlita: "Do you see anything, Skye, Marshall is here?" Skye: "No, I do not see it, and you see it?" "No, me neither, he's not next to the pond." "Look again, he is surely not far away." "Yeah, you're probably right Skye." they fly away even further, the scene changes again with Rubble's Puptag, looking in the forest, but far from Marshall: Rubble: "Come on, Marshall, where'd you go?" When he hears noise in a bush, Rubble jumps from his backhoe and says a small tremor: "Um ... Ma ... Marshall ... it's you?" the bush is still moving, but it's not Marshall coming out ... it's Bonti, the little fox friend of Scarilierrza, a pup who hates the Paw Patrol "Ho, it's just you." Rubble said with disappointment Bonti: (squeaks) Scarlierrza: "What's going on, Bonti, have you seen anything?" Rubble: "Oh no, here she is coming." Scarilierrza comes out of the thicket in her turn, and astonished to see Rubble, she said to him with disgust: Scarilierrza: Well, well, well, it would not be Rubble, the cocker spaniel of 'Paw Patrol'? Rubble: "I am an English bulldog." "Pfff, whatever, tell me what you're doing here while Bonti and I were talking." "Are you talking about how to create problems with your plans, I suppose?" "What are these accusations? So you have not learned not to draw interesting conclusions from your team of pups?" "Yes, of course, but ... Hey, do not lecture me." "Hoooo, excuse me," Rubbleu "so what are you doing here?" "Well, I'm looking for Marshall." "Hmm, this silly and clumsy Dalmatian would not he be part of the Paw Patrol?" Rubble: "Marshall is not clumsy and stupid!" He shouted Scarilierrza: "Say what you want, but I find it stupid to be part of the Paw Patrol." "Ha no, do not go there too." "What do not you mean here?" "He fought with Chase." "Well, who are the best friends? That's terrible." she said mockingly, "but what-is it exactly past?" "I will not tell you, you will always say something nasty about them and the Paw Patrol." "If you do not tell me, I'll tell Ryder that it was you who ate Smoky's treats last week." "Wh ... what?" "I saw you, so tell me if you do not want me to tell your leader, anyway, he'll get rid of you one day, I'm sure." "W ... wait, well, I'm telling you, so here, Chase and Marshall fought because Chase told him some nasty stuff, and Marshall left Paw Patrol thinking that Chase did not appreciate his presence anymore. . " "Okay, but why did he insult her?" "Well, it's because Marshall destroyed a surprise that Chase had made for Skye, and that's when their argument started." "Ho, I see, it's completely silly (laugh)" "Stop making fun, Scarilierrza, and you too, the fox!" Bonti and she continue to laugh, Rubble's Puptag flashes and Ryder speaks to him: "So Rubble, did you find Marshall?" "No, Ryder, I was looking for him, but I found myself face to face with Scarilierrza !" "Did not you tell him anything about what happened?" "Yes, she threatened me and I told her, she is making fun now." "She does not miss an opportunity to make fun of the team, but hey, keep looking for Marshall." "Ok Ryder." he goes off while Scarilierrza and Bonti continue to laugh, the scene changes with Zuma's Puptag. the labrador is looking for Marshall on the beach mumbling: Zuma: "Come on, Marshall, dude, are you here?" He continues to search and see the boat from Cap'n Turbot. He fed Wally the walrus with pieces of octopus: Cap'n Turbot: "Catch Wally, those delicious meats of Squid." Wally: (barking) Zuma: "Hi Cap'n Turbot." Cap'n Turbot: "Oh, hey Zuma, do you want squid?" "Hewww, no thanks, herk, um, tell me, did you see Marshall?" "Marshall, no, I have not seen it for several days, why?" "Because he's gone." "Marshall disappeared ? It's very serious then, but I wish you courage to find him." "Thank you Cap'n Turbot." he calls Ryder on his PupTag. "No sign of Marshall at the beach, Ryder." "Thanks Zuma, I think I'll ask Chase to deploy his drone." Ryder stops and says to Spy Chase: "Chase, it's time to deploy your spy drone." Chase: " *Ruff* Spy drone control! " his drone is out, ready to be launched by Chase " *Bark* launch." the drone flew away while Chase looks at the drone's control screen to see where Marshall is, ordering him: "Location of Marshall" the spy drone flies higher to locate it, while the scene changes with the Puptag of Everest. At Jake's Mountain, Tundra and Everest look for: Tundra: "Do you see Marshall in the distance?" Everest: "No, I do not see it because of the snow." Tundra: "Better to separate us to find it better." Everest: "Ok, and let's hurry up, I feel like a big storm is coming!" Everest leaves on the left, while Tundra goes straight on, in the corner of the forest where Marshall is, the Dalmatian stopped beside a cave, because the weather begins to rage. Marshall: "Quick, shelter to protect me from the storm." he gets under the cave, behind the rocks, outside, the lightning begins to explode "Phew, just in time for the lightning to come in. Here, Paw Patrol will not find, I prefer to be alone than to be with them, and especially with Chase.If he comes, he will regret having fought with me. " Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, Chase's spy drone continues to search, while his camera sees tire tracks Chase: "Ryder, sir, look, the drone spotted tire tracks Ryder: "Great job Chase, follow them." "Okay Ryder, * ruff *, drone, follow the track." when a storm sounds and the wind blows harder Ryder: "ho ho, I hope Marshall has sheltered from the storm before it gets worse." the drone is on track despite the wind being violent and destabilizing, he manages to find Marshall's fire truck next to a cave, Chase, who looks at the screen of the spy drone, exclaims: Chase: "Look, Ryder, his fire truck." Ryder: "Marshall must be somewhere in the vicinity or in the cave, you have to check." "Come on, let's go." Chase and Ryder go to their vehicles and get started, Ryder calls the other pups on his PupPad: Ryder: "Pups, Chase found Marshall's truck next to a cave, come join us." Smoky: "We're coming, Ryder." Dolgo: "Did you find it? I'll join you." Dolgo was with Tracker and Carlos on Marshall's search: "I have to go, Chase has finally found it." Tracker: "Say hello to him for me, Dolgo." Dolgo: "Ok." and he goes away "goodbye." Tracker: "adios, amigo!" the scene changes with the PupTag of Santolio, all the pups go to the place where Marshall is located, although the storm, the cyclone and the storm arrive quickly, Chase is the first one who is the trace of the tires of the truck of Marshall, he puts the siren of his spy car on the march and says in his thoughts: Chase: "Do not worry Marshall, I'll find you, and this time I'll apologize for everything I've done to you." In the cave, Marshall had fun with toys he took away, when he hears the siren of the Paw Patrol, he grumbles: Marshall: "Oh no, here they come." he just spotted Chase's drone and added, "Oh, but it's Chase's spy drone, he used it to find me." When Ryder calls him out: "Marshall, are you there?" "Hey, Marshall." "Leave me alone, I want to stay here, and then Chase does not like me after I've broken his surprise for Skye." Carlita: "No, you're wrong, he worried about you when you disappeared." "Really ... well, I do not believe it." Chase: "Marshall, it's me, Carllita is right." "Chase?" he comes out of the cave and he says, mocking: "Well, look who you are, what do you want from me this time?" Chase: "Marshall, I know you had to suffer after fighting with you, I want to apologize." Marshall: "I do not believe for a second, do you know if I'm in pain, you told me that I was stupid and you did not want my help any more?" Chase: "If I said that, it's because I was angry." Marshall: "Yes, but against me." Rocky: "Oh no, please, guys, that's not going to start again." Dolgo: "Ryder, do something to stop them." Ryder thinks, then he tells Marshall. Ryder: "Marshall, Chase is telling the truth, he was worried when you fled the Lookout." Chase: "That's right, Marshall." Marshall: "And you think I'm going to forgive you after all that you said to me? No, Chase, everything is over between us, we are no longer friends, it's better for me." "What?" "You were right to doubt my importance to the Paw Patrol, and I wonder why I lost time saving lives at Adventure Bay." "Marshall, I tell you I'm sorry." "Well me, not." he starts shouting "Do not shout at me." "I scream if I want, you're not my friend and we have nothing in common, both." the storm increases in power and the trees are blown by the wind, Tundra tells the two "friends": Tundra: "We have to leave here, the storm is getting closer, Marshall come quickly." Marshall: "NO, I do not want to come anymore while he's here." Chase: "stop screaming, you'll end up hurting yourself." "Shut up Chase, and go away from here." "do not tell me..." "LEAVE ME." He pushes him into a puddle of muddy water, Chase is covered in mud, he looks at Marshall with surprise, who looks at him angrily, Ryder mutters: Ryder: "and it starts again." Marshall rushes to Chase, but dodges. Marshall is in turn full of mud Chase: "You're like me now, but calm down and go back to the Lookout, okay?" Marshall: "I would never go back." "Then, you will have it, I will make you skin." Ryder: "Chase, Marshall, do not fight again." Too late, Marshall rushed at Chase and bit his tail, Chase screamed in pain, and he bit Marshall's paw Marshall: "OUILLE, you hurt me, fool." Chase: "I dream or did you call me a fool?" " Yes, perfectly." "If you do not want to apologize, never mind, but take that." with his back legs, Chase propels Marshall out of his back and lands in front of a tree. Marshall: "Argh, my back, it hurts." Chase: "(laughs) ha ha ha ha, if you saw yourself." Ryder makes a disapproving face, when he turns his head and see a cyclone rushes Ryder: "Ho la la, it's spoiling, quick, pups, you have to go quickly, a hurricane is heading towards us." Santolio: "What? A ... a cyclone? all pups except Chase and Marshall watch the Cyclone heading dangerously towards ... Chase Skye: "Chase, watch out for the cyclone going right for you, do not stay there." Chase: "Huh?" behind him, the trees are torn off by the hurricane, Chase turns around and sees, petrified, the cyclone heading towards him. Elsa: "Save yourself quickly, Chase." But, it's too late, the force of the cyclone is so powerful, that Chase is lifted from the ground and is driven by the tornado Chase: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, help me, PLEASE." Ryder and Marshall: "CHASE". The cyclone moves away from the rest of the team and heads to the other side of Adventure Beach, Smoky yells at Ryder: Smoky: "We have to catch up fast, Ryder, or he'll be swept out of Adventure Bay." Ryder: "Follow me all." Marshall is terrified by what he has just seen, but he picks himself up and says: "Wait for me, I follow you." he goes to his truck and leaves with them. The Cyclone has almost approached the sea at the edge of a cliff, but Chase spotted a tree branch, he has an idea. "Great, this tree falls right, I have to hold on. * Rarr * zeplin." his zeplin goes out and clings to the tree, but the cyclone is so strong that he lets go and is swept away by the cyclone "HELP, Ryder, Pups, come help me." Ryder and the others arrived in the cliff, Ryder, who was on his AVT, ran to the periphery shouting: Ryder: "CHASE, CHASE." Chase: "(far)" Ryder, heeelp. " "CHASE, NOOOO". the other puppies go to him and watch in horror the hurricane that carries away Chase, Skye, Elsa, Anna, Tundra, Rocky, Cursey, Carlita - and even Dolgo - starts to cry. Marshall, he's in his truck, not accepting what he just saw Marshall: "Chase ... no, it's all my fault." ------------------- click here for part three : Looking For Chase (Part 3) Category:Stories focused on Chase Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Story Category:Fanon Parts Category:Story in Parts Category:Parts Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase